What the f
by russianchikk
Summary: Harry Potter and Beyblade. TalaBryan, HarryDraco, KaiHermione. ok yeah Kai is not gay, he's bi
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there! This is my first story so it's probably not that good, but I'll get better. I promise! I am huge fan of Tala and Bryan, so probably all my stories are going to be about them and the team. Have fun!

Chapter one: What the !

Tala was really tired from his long training. He had to get back to his room, he had to see Bryan. He is the only reason Tala is still alive. Tala walks down the long and empty halls of the abbey. Long, empty, dark, dead halls. Everytime he walks down those halls his mind screams. This time Tala couldn't take it...

"FUCK THIS PLACE! WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE? WHY? MOM WHY? FUCK GOD PLEASE SAVE ME!", tala screamed.

"Okay tala calm down, just calm down! I am okay." tala said to himself.

Tala ran to his room and droped his training bag. He walked towards the computer in his room. Bryan was sleeping right on the keyboard. Tala took the headphones of Bryan's ears and listened.

his soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water   
His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partna', but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da

"What the fuck? Who sings this?" Tala says outloud. "Yeesh this music sucks, I still prefer Simple Plan, Good Charlotte and Green Day. And Jap music!

"Uhhh what? Oh that's ummm nothing... " Bryan said nervesly. And Bryan started hiding papers in his sweatshirt.

"What is that? What are those papers? Bryan? Quit hiding yourself from me. What is going on? Tell me Bry.. Please. You seem so distant these days. What's up love? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing... it's nothing Tala."

"Alright, I won't question you anymore." Tala kissed Bryan on the lips, but didn't feel anything. He felt like Bryan doesn't care if he kisses him or not. Weird, sad feeling.

"Ummm I am really tired. I need some sleep. Good night Tala."

"Night..."

Once Tala was sure Bryan fell asleep. Tala searched through limewire. There were all these songs. Sad songs.

"Eminem eh? Hmm let's see." whispered Tala. Tala opened up Bryan's hotmail inbox, and opened up a messege from Kai."

Hey Bry, love. You want to meet up on the roof tomorrow.

Love ya, Kai.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" roared Tala.

"Oh, Tala it's not what you think..."

"WHAT? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK? YOU GOT A MILLION EMAILS FROM KAI. LOOK AT THIS ONE!" yelled Tala

Bryan last night was the best night of my life.

Thanks. I love you.

yours, Kai.

"Tala, don't... please don't." cried Bryan, tears falling from his pale face. "We've got to talk."

It's a weird chappie, but hey I just started. R&R please. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you liked the first chapter. The second one is up. It's kind of short too. But oh well...

Chapter two: How could this happen to me?

"Sit down Tala," said Bryan "We have to talk about us."

"What is there to talk about, I love you!"

"Tala I don't... I don't love you... anymore. I am sorry." said Bryan

"So how are you feeling Bryan?" asked Boris with an evil smile.

Bryan didn't answer. "I am strong I am not going to let him break me!" Bryan thought.

"Bryan you're foolish. All these years I was thinking about you. I had to find away to separate you and your little wolf. I tried a million times but it didn't work. And finally, I came up with a perfect plan. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Sure"

"Actually I am going to show it to you." smirked Boris. Boris pulled a mini computer from his poket and gave it to Bryan. Bryan took it and couldn't belive it. There was Bryan in his and Tala's room talking to tala.

"What the fuck? What the fuck is that?" asked Bryan in disbelief.

"Well that is Bryan, your cloan. For the past week he has been dating Kai. Kissing, huging and having sex with Kai. Isn't that wonderful? Oh come on cheer up Bryan. Now you're all mine. MINE!"

Bryan stared into the screen again.

"Sorry Tala, I just can't be with you anymore. I love Kai. And he loves me back. Sorry..." said Bryan's cloan

"NO!" Bryan burried his face in his arms. "My little wolf, don't belive him. Please love!"

"Haha too late sexy, it's too late. Tala already belived your twin."

Bryan picked up the little screen and smashed it against the floor.

"Wow watch your temper my friend! Your iceheart, you're not supposed to have emotions. Remember? That's how I trained you. No emotions!" Boris came really close to Bryan and kissed him on the lips.

"You know what Bryan I am going to take the chains off you, and we're going to have a beyblading match. If you lose you're going to be mine, if i lose I'm going to let you go. Deal?"

"Fine. Let's do this." said Bryan.

Meanwhile...

Tala walked towards the computer in his room and saw the desktop. On the desktop was a picture of him and bryan kissing.

"Bryan why? I loved you so much! Why did you do this to me?" cried Tala.

Tala was blinded with tears, he opened up limewire on his computer and clicked on the song "Untitled". Tala started singing to the song. It didn't sound much like singing though. It sounded more like whining.

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Chorus:  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

At the beyblade stadium

The match began. Bryan was a little nervous, but he didn't show it. After a few minutes of battling, Boris started to get nervous and angry. He was loosing, big time.

" OHHHH GOD! BRYAN YOU FUCKER!" screamed Boris, blood bursting out of his arm.

"You lost Boris... you lost..." said Bryan calmly and started walking towards the door. The guards tried to stop him but Boris signaled them to let him go.

Bryan walked towards his and Tala's room and found Tala crying.

"Why are you back here Bryan, why? You want to see me cry, here I am. Happy! GET OUT YOU HEARTLESS WHORE!"roared Tala.

" No my little wolf, it wasn't me, it was Boris. He created a cloan. The other Bryan you saw was my cloan. Please love don't push me away!"

"Fine, prove it." challenged tala.

"I will my little wolf."


	3. Chapter 3

alright, 3rd chappie is up

Chapter 3- wow cool!

"Alright let's go little wolf." bryan kissed tala, but tala pushed him really hard and bryan flew right across the room.

"Don't touch, what's not yours." tala smirked at bryan

"Huh? What?", but Bryan understood that tala doesn't trust him.

Okay, Bryan's gone nuts. Boris is an evil bastard but he's not smart, he's just not smart...

Bryan and Tala both heard footsteps.

"Shit." said Bryan

"It's okay, it's just Kai."

"Huh? How do..."

"Don't ask questions." tala cut him off

"Yo, guys. What are you doing together? Again..." asked kai annoyed "Come on Tal, forget him already. Look you have a perfectly hot guy at your service." smirked Kai and kissed Tala roughly on the lips.

"Ahem.. it's not over yet. So hads off my man." warned Bryan

"Yeah, yeah... What are you gonna do?" challenged Kai

"I'll beat the shit out of you" Bryan raised his fist...

"Wow stop it, right now you guys!" yelled Tala " But I love being in the middle of this." evily smiled Tala :)

"Whatever." said Bryan

"So where are we goin anyways?" asked kai

"Well we're going to Boris' lab, where he created that cloan and yeah... I'm going to prove to wolf that it wasn't me who broke up with him." answered Bry

"Mhm, yeah sure, whatever. One thing you don't have to prove is that your a loser. I'm sorry Bry, Boris is an evil, sick bastard, but he's just not smart. He's not. And do you know how much work and brains it takes to make a cloan. And scientist wouldn't work for him. Because they're not idiots..."

"That's where your wrong..." cut in Boris..

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh shit." wispered Tala


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie four is up... hell ya!

"So you were saying Tala?" smirked Boris

Tala didn't say anything, he knew what was coming, he knew it all too well.

"You see wolf I don't like it when people disobey me, or do something they're not supposed to do..."

"Oh quit with the speech, just get on with it will you?" cut him off Tala.

Both Bryan and Kai were amazed by Tala's bravery. Or more like foolishness...

"You're stupid Tala, very stupid...You know what im gonna do with you! Kill you! Oh no wait... that's painless, how about rape you 24 times a day for month and see what's left of you? Do you like this plan?"

Tala was scared, very scared but he didn't show it. He was taught to hide his emotions, it's just the life in this hell was. No emotions less pain... well not always. Sometimes Boris would get mad if someone's not crying and cause them even more pain... pain... pain... pain it's all about pain...

Tala just breaved heavily at Boris' words.

"Alright then lets get started, shall we..."

Not far away a boy with raven hair and deep green eyes was watching...

"Damn you Dumbledore! They are either going to get killed, or raped to death! What the hell are you waiting for," said Harry Potter with his face turning as white as a ghost with each word he said.

"Calm down Potter! Your making me even more nervous..." answered the old man

"Damn straight, you should be nervous. A bunch of boys are about to die for no apperent reason and your just sitting there playing with your beard! Jesus Christ do something!" screamed Harry. (sorry no caps)

"Well your the mighty Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Isn't it your job to save the whole fucking world! You don't need my help now do you?" screamed Albus right back at him.

" Fine I'll go do it then!" said Potter in a deathly wisper.

He was about to live but Dumbledore stood up and said, "I didn't mean to say that I am sorry Harry." appologized Albus.

"Well we've got three wizards to save! Lets think." Albus said.

R&R plzzzzz thanx


	5. Author's note

Author's note..

Whoever read this I am sorry I didn't update for so long, I was kind of busy and my parents didn't like fanfiction all that much and they didn't want me writting, well now my parents are okay with it so yeah...   
Anyway as you probably already understood I added Harry Potter to it. (whoever hates Harry Potter I am sorry i coudn't help it. I love harry potter sooooo awesome! Anyway umm in my story Dumbledore is the grandfather of Harry and Kai, Bryan and Tala are all wizards. And whoever's bored Bryan and Tala are going to show up soon, I promise


End file.
